Collabos Bugsters
The are a series of Bugsters that can copy and manipulate the Rider Gashats installed on their head, producing a unique attachment for their Prime Body. Individiuals *The Collabos Bugster that held the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat. *The Collabos Bugster that held the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat. *The Collabos Bugster that held the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. *The Collabos Bugster that held the Jet Combat Gashat. *The Collabos Bugster that was used by Kuroto Dan to complete his Ganbarizing Gashat. History Gekitotsu Robots The first Collabos Bugster, serving as a conduit for the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, appeared as the Kamen Riders as they searched for "stolen" Rider Gashats, confronting Ex-Aid and Brave. Their fight was quickly interrupted by Kamen Rider Genm, who allowed it to escape. It would later reappear to attack some civilians, with the Kamen Riders coming to fight it. However, the Bugster was supported by Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 and together, they easily beat Brave and knocked-out Lazer with Graphite revealing himself and defeating Snipe. After Emu‎ was provoked by Genm and transformed into Ex-Aid, the Collabos Bugster was transported to a scrapyard with all other fighters where it was quickly destroyed by a Mighty Critical Finish, with the leftover Gekitotsu Robots being claimed by Ex-Aid. DoReMiFa Beat A second Collabos Bugster, channeling DoReMiFa Beat, was born from Yoko Horiuchi, girlfriend of musician Seiichi Kuboyama who had been targeted by its predecessor, who shared her as its host, after Kamen Rider Brave Level 1 defeated its Bugster Union. It foughts Brave and Ex-Aid until Graphite arrives, when it moves off to the side; it escaped with Graphite after Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 interfered. It would return to target the musician again, summoning a group of Bugster Virus street dancers to join Graphite in facing the arriving Riders. When Brave relocates the battle to a forest with his Stage Select, the DoReMiFa Collabos was defeated by an Ice Mode Taddle Critical Finish, releasing the Gashat to be claimed by Brave. Giri Giri Chambara and Jet Combat A further pair of Collabos Bugsters, channeling Giri Giri Chambara and Jet Combat, were both born from the infection of Yoshio Okada after the Ouroboros Bugster Union was defeated by Ex-Aid and Brave. "Giri Giri Chambara" dueled Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3, Ex-Aid barely dodging its swift sword swings. "Jet Combat", however, stood offside as Genm came to distract the Riders, allowing the Bugsters to escape. "Giri Giri Chambara" later attacked Yoshio's daughter Shiori, Ex-Aid and Lazer intercepting it. It tried to pull out its sword as they rush it, but Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 was too fast with Ex-Aid slicing its sword in half with the Gashacon Breaker Blade Mode. Ex-Aid then defeated it with a Bakusou Critical Finish using the Breaker and grabbed the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat, giving it to Lazer to use. Meanwhile, "Jet Combat" engaged in a fight with Kamen Rider Snipe, but ultimately escaped him. Jet Combat "Jet Combat" reappeared to attack Yoshio's factory in order to increase his stress, but Taiga arriveds again and battled it as Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2, using the Gashacon Magnum Rifle Mode to snipe-shoot the Jet Combat Gashat off of its head, reverting it to its Collabos Prime Body, thus disarming the Bugster. Snipe then tied it up and took it away, telling the other Riders that he would not destroy it, keeping Yoshio's life in danger, unless they hand over their other Gashats. The Bugster was kept at a rock quarry until Ex-Aid and Brave arrived and all Riders assumed their Level 3 forms, but Snipe used a Shrink Energy Item to make the Bugster the size of a doll and keep it from getting destoyed. After Brave's defeat, it was tossed down and reverted to normal size to fight Ex-Aid, until Snipe used a Jet Critical Strike to target them both, destroying the Bugster and defeating Ex-Aid. Legend Rider Stage Born from an unidentified host, a Collabos Bugster was sent forth in order to collect data for the penultimate three Heisei Rider Gashats as part of Genm Corp. CEO Kuroto Dan's secret ambition to assemble the power of the legends. Intercepting Emu Hojo who was on the way to return the Kaigan Ghost Gashat to Dan, this Bugster, initially utilizing the Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat that had been stolen from Genm Corp. by Dr. Pac-Man, easily overpowered Ex-Aid when he assumed Ghost Gamer Level 2 on hand again. Dan stepped in, however, and provided Ex-Aid with the Full Throttle Drive Gashat to fight back. After Ex-Aid in Drive Gamer Level 2 defeated it and retrieved the Gashat, the Bugster switched to the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat and attacked Dan though inflicting no serious injuries before it was fought off. Appropriately provided with the Toukenden Gaim Gashat to face the now katana-wielding Bugster, Ex-Aid disarmed it again in Gaim Gamer Level 2. Stepping aside after being escorted to safety by Asuna Karino, Dan transformed into Kamen Rider Genm to complete the data collection personally, doing so by swiftly defeating Ex-Aid using Wizard Gamer Level 2, retrieving the Proto Giri Giri Chambara himself. This allowed him to complete his Ganbarizing Gashat which he plugged into the Collabos Bugster's head, summoning duplicates of Kamen Riders Double, OOO and Fourze. Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Union= The is the monster form of a Bugster-infected patient when the virus first flares up. When a Bugster-infected patient experiences enough stress, the Bugster Viruses inside multiply rapidly and overtake the patient's body, forming a giant orange virus form around it; the Union's shape seems largely irrelevant to the Bugster's appearance. Bugster Unions can only be defeated by a Kamen Rider in Level 1; the reason why is unexplained, though it may be because other Levels are too strong and may injure the patient inside the Union. KREA-Bugster Union5.png|Sea Animal-like Bugster Union (Yoko Horiuchi) KREA-Bugster Union6.png|Ouroboros-like Bugster Union (Yoshio Okada) - Blank= The form Collabos Bugsters have when not infused with a Rider Gashat. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 8, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage) - Gashats= - Proto Gekitotsu Robots= The Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat arms the Collabos Bugster with raw physical strength. Its right fist can be launched and fly to hit far away targets before returning. The armament gained from this Gashat is similar to the Robol Bugster. Appearances: "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage) - DoReMiFa Beat= ;Bugster Virus summoning :Like other Bugsters, it can summon a group of Bugster Viruses, this time costumed as street dancers in hoodies and jeans. ;Sound Trap Attack :Using the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat, it can release a stream of musical notes at its foes. Instead of being a straight-up attack, the targets have the chance to avoid it by moving like on a rhythm dance game to hit the notes in the proper order and manner; clearing with a Perfect will save them, failing with a Miss will cause them to take explosive damage. This attack can target multiple enemies at the same time. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 6 - Giri Giri Chambara= The Giri Giri Chambara Gashat gives this Bugster expert skills with a samurai sword, noted by Emu as being too fast to land a hit on. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 7 - Proto Giri Giri Chambara= The Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat gives the Collabos Bugster expert skills with a samurai sword, noted by Emu as being too fast to land a hit on. The armament gained from this Gashat is similar to the Giril Bugster. Appearances: "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage) - Jet Combat= Using the Jet Combat Gashat, it can fly at high speeds and altitudes with back-mounted flaming jets. It possesses a machine gun on its shoulder, missiles on its left hand, and a jet engine on its right hand that can release wind and smoke. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 7, 8 - Ganbarizing= The Ganbarizing Gashat, while not granting armor to the Collabos Bugster, does allow it to act as a conduit to channel its power by generating a Game Area and summoning past Kamen Riders. Appearances: "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage) - }} }} Notes *Collabos Bugsters are analogous to the Riders' Level 3 forms, as both obtain attachments onto their bodies through the same four Rider Gashats. *Some of the Collabos Bugsters' costumes were modified to create the Proto Gashat-wielding human Bugsters of the Next Genome Institute in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **Collabos Bugster (Gekitotsu Robots) - Robol Bugster **Collabos Bugster (Giri Giri Chambara) - Giril Bugster **In the case of the Doral Bugster, the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z was used by Graphite as opposed to a Collabos Bugster. *As evidenced by the Gatton and Vernier Bugsters, a Collabos Bugster's armor is identical to parts of the body of a Bugster born directly from the same game - generally the chest and arm-mounted weapons. **As a result, the Collabos Bugsters mirror the way Igor can interchangeably wear the Parka Ghosts of Gammas, using Gamma Eyecons. KREA-Robol Bugster.png|Robol Bugster KREA-Giril Bugster.png|Giril Bugster KREA-Doral Bugster.png|Doral Bugster Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' ***''Part. I: Legend Rider Stage'' ***''Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage'' ***''Part. III: Final Legend Stage'' Sources *'' '' - Page 9 Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Monsters